Porphyria's Lover
by Myske
Summary: Hermione's 23, goes back to Hogwarts to teach... (i borrowed Browning, so for those of you who have read the poem.. shh! i change it around a bit its only a kinda subplot) err, the end is done, make me write the middle by reviews... *smiles*
1. the potion

Disclaimer: *me* no owning nothing. Just a poor student who's kinda itchy. it's nothing detrimental (like lice or rickets.. do they make you itch? Oh well, I'm a student, that doesn't make me smart..) and no, you wont catch it from reading this. anyway moi, no own these characters, so don't sue, you know who really owns them. bob. Haha, just kidding, or am I?  
  
A/N. ermm, the beginning ain't that fluffy, I mean that there's no smut, but it does get that way.. if you review. ;) anyway, other than that, I can't write for peanuts (not that I would anyway, I'm not that desperate yet) so feel free to write that in a review. but.. anyhoo, enjoy, or criticize. either way, tell me..:).  
Porphyria's Lover  
  
Hermione heard a familiar 'tap', 'scrape' coming from the window.  
  
"Is it Harry dear?" Her mother called out to her, then mumbled "he should know better than to owl at this late an hour."  
  
Hermione opened her bedroom window to let in the exhausted owl.  
  
"No, it's not Harry" she mumbled to no one in particular. The owl settled on her dressing table and proffered it's left leg to her. She unattached the scroll and petted the owl, smiling as it hooted in delight. She began to open the seal and stop as she noticed the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see one of these again." She mumbled.  
  
The letter read;  
  
"Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Congratulations for completing your wizarding degree (a late congratulations, I'm sorry) and for receiving a job at the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries.  
  
I am aware, however, that there are few cases to be solved at present time, as many of Voldemort's secrets have been revealed since your seventh year. Addressing this, I would like to ask you to consider taking a part time job at Hogwarts as the stand-in Muggle studies professor. If it would not be too out of your way, there is a project that I would like you to work on with Severus, Minerva and Filibus.  
  
Regards,  
  
A. Dumbledore.  
  
P.S. Minerva is anxious to see you again."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. It had been five years since she'd graduated from Hogwarts, and it was time that they had invited her back, for something other than a reunion.  
  
"I wont take long, Mr. Owl, stop fidgeting." With that, Hermione 'accio-d' some pellets for the tired owl and sat down again to write her reply.  
  
"Dear Headmaster,  
  
I would be delighted to accept the available position of 'stand-in muggle studies professor'. If you do not mind I would like to arrive approximately two weeks before September 1st to prepare for lessons.  
  
Yours,  
  
H. Granger.  
  
P.S. I would also like to see Professor McGonagall again as well."  
  
She attached the letter to the owl and opened her window to allow it to leave. It hooted happily at her then swooped through her window. Hermione watched it until it disappeared into the dark horizon. She grinned shut the window and got back into bed curled up with her copy of "Hogwarts: a history". The book was hefty and after a while she lay it down on the side of her bed and turned out the light.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
The rain set in early to-night, The sullen wind was soon awake, It tore the elm-tops down for spite, And did its worst to vex the lake:  
  
Severus cringed as he walked the darkened halls of Hogwarts catching unwary students on midnight rendezvous.  
  
"Five points from each of your houses, now get back into your dorms." He snapped, not waiting for the two hidden students to flee from their hiding place behind one of the numerous statues at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I was just looking for you." Dumbledore met him at the next corner. He had startled Severus, but the younger man wouldn't let on, and the older man, knowing his pride stood still and twinkled.  
  
"Why, Headmaster?"  
  
"To tell you that the new muggle studies professor has agreed to teach here."  
  
"And informing me of this at breakfast tomorrow was difficult because.?"  
  
"Simply because you were up now and I have just received her letter of acceptance." The conversation was over and Dumbledore turned to leave. "Good night, Severus."  
  
"Good night, Headmaster." Severus muttered, he smirked when Dumbledore acknowledged his note of departure.  
  
Great, another muggle lover to add to the long list. Of course she's going to be a muggle lover, you git, she's a dirty muggle-born, and don't ever let me hear you think those words again Severus thought inanely to himself. After countless years wondering the dungeons and beyond, in dead night he had begun a series of rogue commentaries in his mind. Sometimes it got to the point where he thought he was becoming mad. No matter, Severus, it's not like anyone would notice anyway, so quit grumbling, you crazy old git.  
  
Severus finished his rounds of the castle and headed toward his chambers to prepare for another night of restlessness.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
I listened with heart fit to break. When glided in Porphyria; straight She shut the cold out and the storm,  
  
Dumbledore smiled widely as he watched the end of the sorting ceremony. For over forty years he had presided the sorting ceremony and never once did he witness the sorting hat put a student into the wrong house.  
  
As the great hall settled down, Albus stood up to give his beginning of year address.  
  
"I re-welcome all years again to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the first years, I welcome you for the first in your seven years to come. This year, the second corridor in the dungeons and the divination tower are strictly forbidden. There is no explanation to be offered, all that can be said is that this place will remain a safe haven for all students, and that all years except first will know full well of our general reasons. Secondly, the forbidden forest is not for any student to traverse, those who wish to remove themselves from the school population will be found in there." He paused after his speech for effect, then began again.  
  
"As all years, sans first, would have noticed, our muggle studies professor is absent tonight, she will be replaced by someone who is equally competent to hold the job. Behold our new muggle studies professor, Professor Granger." He stopped and smiled as the hall erupted in applause.  
  
Hermione caught the twinkle in his eyes as she entered the hall, greeting the students, and all the while heading towards her seat at the end of the main table.  
  
Sybil looked at her questioningly, and immediately Hermione wished she had asked the Headmaster to change the seating arrangements. She couldn't bear to be stuck next to Trelawny all night with her smelling like a cheap imitation of eau de gypsy-wise-woman. Hermione bore the brunt and looked up smiling pleasantly, she caught Minerva's eye and smirked. The older woman smirked back, and this elicited a quiet chuckle from Hermione's lips. This disappeared as she met the cold hard glare of Snape. She quickly propped her arm up on the table to block his visual barrage on her person before shoving her hand back to her lap as she realized how uncivilized she appeared.  
  
She began to shovel down her food so she could escape the hall. Sybil's stench was beginning to make her drowsy and she noticed that Madam Hooch had already partially nodded off. Sybil, of course, though that Hooch was agreeing with her line of conversation and continued to flap her gums at her. Poor thing Hermione thought.  
  
Snape averted his glare as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm yourself child." It was Albus.  
  
"I can calm, Headmaster."  
  
"Hmm, when you leave the hall, would you kindly request for Hermione to meet us in my office after dinner, Severus?" Albus continued as if Snape had been silent.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" Severus grunted.  
  
"She'll leave before I do." Albus said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What about Minerva of Filibus?"  
  
"Child, they're too far away from me. I do not wish to inform all the teachers of our plans. and I do not wish to yell." This elicited another length of hard glare from Snape and Albus continued. "Please Severus, this hard stance you've taken against her is not going to make your working relationship easier. Get to know her, I'm sure you'll like her, just as the other professors." Albus twinkled and turned away to talk to Sinistra.  
  
Severus finished his meal and stood to leave.  
  
"Miss Granger." His silky voice trawled before he could help himself. She stiffened, as he knew she would, as memories of his terror resurfaced in her mind. You haven't been seriously frightened of him since seventh year, girl! He's not your teacher anymore, you're colleagues, act that way! Hermione took in a deep breath.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to inform you of a meeting in his office after dinner." He didn't let her reply for hatred of relaying another pointless message.  
  
"Thank you." She choked out. Damn, the greasy git doesn't even stay for a reply.  
  
A few minutes after Severus left, Hermione gave her farewells and returned to her rooms to calm her nerves and take a nap.  
  
On the way out she bumped into Professor Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Miss Granger." He snapped and proceeded to glare at her.  
  
You are every bit his equal, Hermione! You shouldn't have to stand for this!  
  
"That's Professor Granger, or Hermione," She paused, he continued to glare, "Severus." She finished and stalked passed him, unable to bear the brunt of his cold glare. No wonder he has no friends, he glares them all way. but what if his face is just stuck like that? It wouldn't be very fair, Hermione, what it he can't look different? She sighed and continued walking.  
  
"Don't forget the meeting. Hermione." Snape snapped around and headed toward his dungeon after the initial shock of an ex-student somewhat reprimanding him had worn off. He remained angry until he got to his dungeons. Staying angry at the girl wont help, you old git! Listen to Dumbo and accept her. He cringed as he thought his reference to Albus. He smirked. what if Albus could read minds?  
  
+ + + + +  
  
"Strawberry Jam." Hermione muttered the ridiculous password for entry into Dumbledore's office. She stood on the top step as the Phoenix began to spiral its way up into the tower.  
  
"You're late." Snape drawled.  
  
"Child, you are just in time, pay no mind to Severus." Albus looked at Severus the younger man averted his glare.  
  
"Thank you headmaster. if I may ask, what is this meeting about, and why is Draco here?" Hermione took a step back. "And Harry and Ron? Aren't they enemies? Isn't Draco," she lowered her voice, "a death eater?"  
  
"He-" Snape began to glare.  
  
"I'm a death eater, yes, but I'm also a turncoat, get your facts straight, Granger." Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, it's not like they publicise things like that, Ferret boy." Harry replied for her.  
  
"Shut up, Potty. Name calling, got old in seventh year didn't it? Nice to know you've matured since then."  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you! You didn't tell me you were going to be here." Hermione ignored the two pairs of glaring eyes aimed in her direction. She walked past the protection of the headmaster and into the welcome arms of Harry and Ron.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you were coming either, Hermione, but I guess, I already knew." Harry smiled secretively and Hermione broke partially from their embrace and turned back to the headmaster.  
  
"Professor, why exactly am I here? What's the project?" She asked.  
  
"Ah. Dear. We do want you here to teach muggle studies, but I'm afraid there is something slightly more important." Snape looked questioningly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger, we're working on a potion-"  
  
"A transfigurised-" Minerva began.  
  
"And charmed-" Filibus cut in.  
  
"A potion. A potion to defeat Voldemort." Snape finished.  
  
"Severus, I was just about to explain that." Albus raised an eyebrow at Snape. Snape raised his own back.  
  
"Albus, she's not a blubbering first year, give it to her straight."  
  
"I was not inferring that, Severus, you should know that. I wanted to explain to her how, and why we want her to be involved." Dumbledore looked at Hermione as he finished.  
  
"Um, well, you could explain, yes." She began. "So, what will the potion do?" She glanced at Snape. "Besides defeat Voldemort." She continued icily, all the while looking sweetly at him.  
  
"It will kill him." Snape answered her every bit as sweetly.  
  
"This charmed and transfigurised potion will link Voldemort's life force with that of any individual. It will make it so that if the second person that drinks the potion," Dumbledore shot two glances at Minerva and Filibus before they could interject, "dies, then Voldemort will also die."  
  
"But, Headmaster, assuming that any of us could get close enough to Voldemort to administer the potion, why don't we just use that opportunity to kill him?"  
  
"My child, we have thought of that, but you must know, that as soon as anyone so much as raises a wand in his presence, they are removed from his ranks. In this room, Hermione, stands one of Voldemort's most trusted servants. Draco will be working closely with you and the professors while you develop this potion, after you have completed it, it will be he who administers it to Voldemort. The development of this potion is the reason for the forbidden class put on the third corridor of the dungeons and Divination tower."  
  
"Sybil wont be happy," Hermione smirked to Minerva, but her smile faded as she again met the angry glare of Snape.  
  
"No matter," Snape muttered.  
  
"Well with that discussed, I will now leave you to your own devices." Albus left his office and left his seven uncomfortable guests to stand facing each other.  
  
"You're all staying the night, aren't you?" Hermione broke the silence, addressing Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah-" Harry began.  
  
"Well, I'll be staying for a while. Voldemort's sent me to keep an eye on you, Granger."  
  
"Being a lap-dog is nothing to brag about Draco, I wasn't asking you anyway."  
  
"Miss Granger, I do hope you're not planning to go gallivanting around the castle tonight. If you are, you'll be disappointed as we have a meet to work on the potion as of now." Snape sneered at her. Well old boy, there's nothing more satisfying than successfully breaking up a meeting of the dream team.  
  
Snape led the way out of Dumbledore's office, leaving Hermione somewhat shocked and angry. After all, she hadn't even agreed to help at all.  
  
"Well, who's the lap-dog now, Granger? You better follow them, wouldn't want to be left behind now would you?" Hermione huffed, said her goodbyes to the boys and followed the retreating form of Minerva down the steps from the office and up to the divination tower.  
  
"Great, never thought I'd see this place again." She muttered to no one in particular.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Back in the office, the three boys stood in silence. Two were still, Ron was fidgeting.  
  
"So, you want to go disguised down to Hogsmead and get some butterbeer?" Draco began.  
  
"Wow, so after this many years you still can't hold your liquor?" Harry chuckled as Draco looked offended.  
  
"It was just an offering of truce, potty."  
  
"There's the name calling again, Malfoy." Ron said. "Despite your immaturity, however, we will go disguised to Hogsmead with you for a somewhat celebratory butterbeer."  
  
With that the three boys left to the edge of the forbidden forest to apparate into Hogsmead.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
"So what is the potion supposed to be like?" Hermione asked, sure of their perceptiveness to her questions.  
  
"Still so many questions, I see, Miss Granger." Snape drawled.  
  
"What he means, Hermione dear, is that he thought you'd never ask." Filibus interjected. Snape shot fire at Filibus. The later smirked.  
  
"The potion, Miss Granger," he took great emphasis to stress those words as if he had to remind himself that she had once been his student, a persistent one at that. "Is supposed to be like nothing." He stopped sensing her uncomfortableness. This was the way he liked it, it was in his comfort zone.  
  
"Oh, okay then, so what is it specifically designed to do?" Hermione tried again, finding a more specific question. Geez, this man is still as anal retentive as he was in school. What! Did I just think that?! Hermione didn't have time to finish the thought.  
  
"The potion, Miss Granger-"  
  
"It's Hermione. You can call me that now."  
  
"Fine, Hermione, the potion is designed to be charmed to a certain degree whereby it cannot be altered in purpose by an external factor after the potion has been completed. It's purpose, if that's what you meant in your vague question, is to link Voldemort's life-line with someone else's preferably a death eater. Voldemort must drink the potion first and the person we want him linked to, second. So that, if Voldemort is killed nothing will happen to that person, however, if the second person who drank the potion dies, so too perishes Voldemort."  
  
"So, we know that Voldemort is heavily guarded, how's he actually going to drink it?" Hermione continued. She knew that they had gone over the basics in Dumbledore's office, but she needed to know for sure.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure Draco will think of something." Minerva smiled to the young woman reassuringly. "Anyway, we wanted to take you up here tonight to get you familiar with the ideas we're working on and the types of texts we're working with. So just take these," Minerva handed Hermione a selection of scrolls and textbooks. "When you've finished, I'm sure, Severus will allow you to do some work with him in his labs as well as up here. Other than that, goodnight, Hermione." The older woman left the tower to retreat back to her own rooms. Hermione followed suit.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
A/N. well that seems a good a place as any to leave it. don't you think? Yes? No? Tell me in a review. hehe. Please? I'm desperate.  
  
-Kenobi. 


	2. getting to know you

A/N: well, here it is, in all it's crapness. (it actually is worse than the first bit, lol, even my sister said it was crap. add to this.) read and maybe enjoy, if not, you can always tear my soul apart with your bitter comments about my nonexistent wit. Hermione cringed, exasperated at her own subtle hint of procrastination. She cringed again at her thought. It was as good enough as admitting that she was wasting time. Regardless, she sighed and stood up out of her chair, testing each of her legs as she had been sitting on them.  
  
Hermione opened her door quietly and snuck out into the silent corridors.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
And kneeled and made the cheerless grate  
  
Blaze up, and all the cottage warm;  
  
Which done, she rose, and from her form  
  
Withdrew the dripping cloak and shawl,  
  
Snape's lolling head slipped off his palm, hitting his desk with a loud thump. "Damn." He muttered. "Stay awake you fool. Miss Granger is to read this tomorrow. Finish the damn thing unless you want to do it tomorrow with her breathing down your-" The door squeaked and Severus snapped around to confront the intruder.  
  
"Severus, I thought I told you before," her voice quivered. Even after all these years she had slight trouble confronting him with his first name. She flinched and could almost feel the waves of amusement rolling off his person as he raised his right eyebrow at her. She mustered her sweetest smile and continued. "'Miss Granger' is what you called me when I was a mere student, now you address me as 'Hermione'."  
  
Severus leaned into his chair, his eyebrow still raised, waiting for her to blush and take back her comment.  
  
"Really, Miss Gra-"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"-Hermione."  
  
"See, it's not that difficult now is it, professor?" She waited for a moment for his non reply. "May I sit down?" She asked somewhat timidly.  
  
"Sure. How rude of me not to offer it sooner, Hermione." He drawled, rolling his eyes the whole way through his statement. Hermione ignored his subtle plead for her departure and staunchly took a seat across from his desk. "I should advise you now, Hermione, that if you're wanting something from my stores, you may not. So don't even venture to ask me tonight." He looked her straight in the eyes, daring her to ask. When she didn't he continued, "now, with that out of the way, what are you doing down in the dungeons at this obscene hour of the night?"  
  
"Just some company, Severus." She smiled as her reply was met with his shocked expression. "I want to read over some things about the project and Minerva and Filibus always try to make conversation with me."  
  
"How about reading on your own?"  
  
"I tried, I'm just not very motivated at the moment to do that. So that's why I came down here. I'm sorry to bother you though. It wont happen again." She smiled at him uncertainly as he raised an eyebrow at her again, "for a few days?"  
  
Snape sighed resignedly. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. Listen, while you're here, no noise." He gathered a stack of parchment off the edge of his desk and handed them to her. "Here's some things that you could read through to help understand the project more. It's experiments and theories that we've been coming up with. You should really read the others that we gave you earlier to make sense of all this but you might as well read this while you're here."   
  
"Thanks." She was appreciative, he grimaced.  
  
The two sat there in silence. Hermione reading over the professors' experiments and hypotheses, occasionally cringing at the results. Not once did she look up. Severus, on the other hand, had a hard time finishing his piece of parchment. He continually looked up to see if Hermione was showing signs of lethargy. This continued into the early hours of the morning, Hermione content with her company and Severus tired but unwilling to show weakness to her, until both of them snapped their heads up at the sound of drunken caterwauling in the dungeon corridors.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times. And Severus got out of his chair and put on his robes, ready to take off a significant number of house points from the offending students, hoping that they weren't Slytherins.  
  
Hermione followed Severus to the door as he opened it and passed disgruntled into the corridor.  
  
"Stop right there and stop this ruckus!" He bellowed. The noises continued, getting closer.  
  
"So, 'Arry, did you expect that ferret-y git to get off his face after 'is 'eventh bottle of butterbeer?" Laughed a drunken Ron Weasley, loudly slapping Harry on the back. The comment was followed by the sound of Harry's laughter, then a pause.  
  
"Ron?" Harry began uncertainly.  
  
"'eah, 'arry?"  
  
"Where is Draco?"  
  
"Don't know!" Then more laughing, then a pause and a collective "SHIT!"  
  
"See, I told you guys that we shouldn't have bought back all those extra butterbeers to drink in the hidden passageways, now we lost him. Draco?" Harry called out pathetically.  
  
Hearing his friend's lack of success Ron gave his own shot. "Here ferret ferret. 'arry, this is not working. What if he's laying on the floor?"  
  
From their positions Snape and Hermione stood transfixed, listening to the drunken babblings of Ron and Harry. Hermione stifled a giggle as Snape rubbed his temples and sighed.  
  
"Suppose we should help them, shouldn't we, professor?" Together, the pair headed toward the noise.  
  
They found Harry and Ron patting the dungeon floor whispering rather loudly for Draco and not only using the one name.  
  
"Lumos!" Hermione yelled as they reached the spot.  
  
"Great Mary Queen of Scots, what are you two doing on the floor?" Snape snapped at them. Both looked up and continued to giggle inanely.  
  
"Snape-y-poo, sorry to bother you diddycums, but, have you seen ferret-y- poo laying around anywhere?" Harry trilled sweetly.  
  
Hermione cut in before Snape could hex the two grounded men.  
  
"No Harry, we were in the room-" Ron cat-whistled. "stop it Ron, we were doing work, unlike you two. So, we haven't seen Malfoy." She stopped for a while and looked questioningly at the two boys. "What's that smell, it's foul!" Moments later, the smell was accompanied by Draco's pleading. At this point Severus rushed to the aid of his Slytherin star.  
  
"Make it stop, Sevvy-poo." He pleaded. Snape cringed at the name but cleaned up the mess and dragged the sick Draco into his office to administer an anti-vomiting draught. He gave similar vials to Ron and Harry as they stumbled into his office draped around Hermione.  
  
Once he had administered the potion to the three boys he sat them in a row. "What on earth do you boys think you were doing? Getting drunk-" he spat out the word, "-in the height of the dark war, and worst of all, with each other?! You're supposed to be on opposing sides! You're just lucky that Draco has been sent back as the spy and not someone else or we all would be dead by now, you fools!" Severus sat back into his chair and restrained himself from having to strike them. Hermione on the other hand stood calm and unaffected. It unnerved him and he glared at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione began defensively.  
  
"Aren't you angry? Concerned? Worried?" Severus yelled flustered.  
  
"No one was down here tonight, that's probably why the boys chose this spot."  
  
"What do you mean, no one was down here? I am here, so are you!"  
  
"Severus, you know what I mean." She conjured up an over-warm pot of tea and five tea cups. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drink up people." She took the teapot and poured two cups for Snape and herself, looking expectantly at all the boys in the room. Snape took the cup and the other boys hesitated.  
  
"Well? You heard what she said!" He growled over his cup and the three reprimanded boys were quick to comply.  
  
"Well, enjoy yourselves, I'll be off now." Hermione said quietly, getting up to leave. Severus did a double take.  
  
"What?! Where are you going?" He softened his usually severe glare from deadly to reserved. "You can't leave me here with them," he hissed. Now it was her turn to cock an eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks for your company, Severus. I'll see you later today-"  
  
"At lunch time." He finished, just as she slipped beyond the office door.  
  
Harry looked at the other two boys uncomfortably, then at Snape, who was glaring at them, he winced.  
  
"Um-Professor Snape- Severus? See, I know you're busy and all, and we truly are sorry for our- foray into your time, but we- um- we have somewhere to be right now, so if you like we could just leave you alone to get back to whatever you were doing." The three boys looked hopeful.  
  
Severus flipped his wrist and muttered a few incomprehensible words which the boys roughly translated as an affirmative answer. Severus smiled to himself before taking the wards down from his chamber and entering for a brief period of blissful slumber. Just as he began to close the door, a bushy head forced itself inside.  
  
"Uh, Severus, I was wondering if I should take the notes that I was reading before?"  
  
"Read the other material first Miss Gra- Hermione."  
  
"Oh, ok then, sorry for bothering you. I'll just see myself out now, sweet dreams."  
  
Severus shut the door to his chambers and waited till he heard another from his office before he lay his head on his satin-y bed, sighed and fell to sleep.  
  
What felt like moments later Severus felt a sharp tugging on his trouser leg.  
  
"Professor Severus, Sir, it's lunch time, Sir. The headmaster is wishing to see you, Sir." Entreated a small house elf.  
  
"Get away from me you mangy beast!" Severus grunted and got up. He splashed water on his face and combed a hand through his stringy hair.   
  
Severus left his chambers and made his way up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Purple Jellybaby," he muttered, walked onto the third stair as the phoenix wound itself up into Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, when are you going to get a decent password?" he muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with the current password, Severus?" Dumbledore greeted him. Severus muttered something incomprehensible as he billowed into the room, a grand entrance for the last person to arrive. They all seated themselves around Albus's desk and he himself took a moment to settle, organizing his robes and silver beard. "Right, I now call this incomplete meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We need to discuss ways to make the potion and administer it to Voldemort. Since the potion is pretty much spoken for, Mr. Malfoy would you address the party on your intentions?" Draco looked uncomfortable as he visibly squirmed in his seat under the scrutinizing looks from his peers.  
  
"Uh. at the moment nothing is really concrete, but I figure, now that Voldemort is back in a body he has become more. -for lack of a better word- cocky. He isn't as careful as he used to be. His security is also beginning to become lax, so far the ministry's been able to raid two of his near top profile hideouts. So, basically, I figure that I could probably slip it into his drink." Draco looked even more decidedly uncomfortable as he sat fidgeting in his seat, hoping that the others would be satisfied with his answer. They accepted it.  
  
"Well, maybe that is all there is to talk about. However, in light of the situation and fortune that we have been presented with, I feel that some rolls need to be assigned." Dumbledore looked around for understanding. "Mr. Malfoy, from this point forward I would like you to join Miss Granger for the most part of the day to protect her and to let any other spies believe that you are doing your job. Also, Hermione, I would like you to only work on the potion -and related studies- under the cover of darkness, I fear that anything else would be too suspicious. However, you may feel free to read those texts already accumulated in your rooms."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." She replied diligently.  
  
"As for the rest of you, you know what to do. Any questions? No? Then, this meeting is adjourned." Albus retreated to his astronomy tower and again left his seven guests back in the office in an uncomfortable silence that even the jibes from previous headmasters couldn't lift.  
  
"So, will you be joining me in my office tonight, Miss Granger?" Severus ventured. Hermione studied him for a moment, while the others looked dumb stricken.  
  
"Maybe, Severus. I'll see how things go." She quickly got up before the prying questions could make their way into a forced conversation and ran down the spiral staircase to her chambers.   
  
Hermione lay down on her bed reading the parchments that she had been given the previous day, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in, it's not locked." In walked Severus. Apologetic. "That's alright. I'm aware that sometimes you don't think -about other people's feelings, I mean. But, I do accept your apology, even though you didn't have to give one. Also, do you mind if I invite Minerva and Filibus?" Hermione smiled taking in the distasteful look that crossed Snape's face at the mention of extra guests to his office. "Only kidding, Severus, I might not even come tonight, I have enough work here as it is. But, I'll see you later." She flopped back down onto her bed as he left her room. Not long after she heard another knock on her door.  
  
"Come right in, it's not locked." She greeted and sat herself up again. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"You know, you should lock it, anyone could just barge in here and whisk you away. Like Snape. Why was the bat in here anyway?" Ron stammered.  
  
"We were discussing the potion," She lied. "but, you guys already know that."  
  
"Fine. Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us or something, Hermione." Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to finish all this work and yours and Malfoy's antics last night did not help to make me any more rested today. So, maybe later." She finished curtly. She didn't expect a reply.  
  
"Well, you were down in the dungeons anyway, we just made you leave earlier, for all we, and you, know you could've stayed down there the whole night." Ron stammered. "What were you doing down there so late at night anyway? There's nothing going on is there?" he looked at Hermione questioningly, "I mean, I know that it's ridiculous because he's a bat and all, but seriously 'Mione, couldn't you find better company?"  
  
"I saved your skins, Ron. You were lucky I was there to remind Sev- Snape that you were no longer students of his. Think about what he could have done to you!" Then she laughed. "I don't feel like doing work at the moment anyway. So, where are we going?" she stood up and put on her coat while still smiling at the astonished look on her friends' faces at her mention of not wanting to work.  
  
"Er, we hadn't thought of that yet. Um, do you want to go into Hogsmead? We could get Malfoy to trail us, to keep up the act." Harry stood ready to leave and Ron followed suit.  
  
He stuck his head out the window and yelled "Oi, Malfoy, you can come in now!" and thus entered Draco.  
  
"What, Hermione doesn't want to work? Not too distracted by a certain professor are we?" He sniggered and Hermione refrained, albeit difficultly, from hitting him with a hex.  
  
"No Draco, but he seems to be on your mind a lot, is there something that we should know?" she raised her eyebrow at him and he sneered a negative. "Okay then, lets go." She dragged the other boys out of her room and warded it.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed after she arrived back from Hogsmead with the others. Harry and Ron had left to visit Ginny back at the Burrow and Draco was already assuming his post as Hermione's shadow. He sat silently in a chair in her room expecting her to start a conversation. His gaze was broken by a knock at the door. Severus entered with his usual dignified air, he walked straight over to Hermione's bed, paying no attention to the astounded look which had fixed itself on Draco's face.  
  
"Miss Granger, your presence would be appreciated later tonight up in the divination tower," he said it with a glint of pleasure, which was close to impossible to identify.  
  
"Okay, be seeing you there, Severus." She glanced at Draco when she said it. .  
  
"Good." He left without so much as a second glance at Draco, perhaps not even a first glance, Draco was surprised.  
  
"Why- why didn't he say anything to me?" He stammered.  
  
"Do you remember last night?" Hermione enquired, raising her eyebrow inquisitively at him.  
  
"Yes . slightly . is that why he's angry?" he paused for a moment, "he'll get over it, Severus is a big boy," he rested back into the seat with his laconic smirk. "So, Granger, Hermione, is Sevvie-poo a 'big boy'?" it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow, it was wasted, Hermione ignored his comment.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few hours until dinner, when they each made some small conversation on the way to the great hall.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, no less than the usual amount of Slytherins were glaring at Hermione and looking longingly at Draco, as those with major family connections to Voldemort knew generally of Draco's mission. Halfway through dinner, Hermione felt a sharp kick come from Draco.  
  
"What?! She hissed, nearly spitting out her pumpkin juice.  
  
"I need to go." He whispered back.  
  
"So? What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"You have to leave, and I'll follow you out."  
  
"Fine, after I finish my pumpkin juice, then I'm finished anyway." She drank her juice and excused herself from the table and left the hall. Moments later Draco followed suit, with a more hurried demeanor. They met outside.  
  
"Thankyou." He said hurriedly as he sprinted towards the men's room. Hermione continued on her way, she went to her room to finish reading the materials and walked towards the divination tower. After a while, deciding that there was probably no one else in the corridors, she started to skip and hum a small tune.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Severus frowned. For the first time, it seemed like there were no students for him to question at dinnertime. . He kept walking regardless, if he kept up constant vigilance he might catch someone else in the act and not have to clean the dungeons himself for another week, oh, how he loved corporal punishment. He checked the time and started to walk towards the divination tower when he heard a snatch of some tune from around the corner, coming straight towards him. He moved to become one with the shadows and waited for the perpetrator to meet him. He smirked, I wonder if she'll scream, it has to be a girl, no boys can make those high notes, no boys bar Draco, of course.  
  
He heard her footsteps coming closer and he prepared himself. As he heard her footsteps slowing down to round the corner he pounced.  
  
"This area is ou-" He deflated. "Miss Granger, what a surprise." She giggled at him for a moment, not really knowing why.  
  
"On your way to the divination tower, Severus?" She asked politely. He nodded and followed her lead. Moments later they met up with Draco, who was definitely more relaxed after having relieved himself.  
  
Once in the tower Severus continued to make some small conversation with Hermione and continued to ignore Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry for last night, Severus." Draco stammered.  
  
"Good, I was waiting for that." Snape drawled.  
  
The three occupants sat in the room and Draco remained mostly silent, then two more professors joined them.  
  
"About time," Snape muttered under his breath, everyone ignored him.  
  
Once the others were there, they wasted no time. Spell books were retrieved and Hermione was given more reading material to study. She felt guilty that she couldn't help at that moment as she felt determined that she would have made breakthrough, but she knew that she hadn't read sufficient texts, she left them to their own devices and Draco followed her out.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
And laid her soiled gloves by, untied  
  
Her hat and let the damp hair fall,  
  
That night Hermione finished the books and parchments that they gave her. Draco took her first class that morning as she refused to go. She had too much that she wanted to write, to experiment with. After she had written one hypothesis she started brewing a potion to test it. Before it was finished she rushed down to the dungeons to hand the information to Severus, who, although pleased rolled his eyes to keep up appearances.  
  
Hermione thanked Draco privately after the first lesson and took up the rest of her lessons of the day. She couldn't wait for school to be over so that she could get back to her room and experiment some more.  
  
When the time had finally arrived she found herself interrupted after only a few moments by herself by a knock at the door. She rushed over quickly and let the person in. It was Severus.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, I just wanted to see what you were up to." He inquired.  
  
"I haven't destroyed anything if that's what you're thinking." She smiled at him, and to her amazement he smiled back, in his strange way. "Well, I think I worked out a way to make the final potion impervious to change." She led him to her cauldron, and he peered in.  
  
The contents were a clear viscous jelly. He randomly picked up an ingredient and without looking poured in a generous amount. The ingredient was absorbed immediately and the jelly remained clear. Snape furrowed his brow. The hypothesis that she had given him that morning didn't look very promising, he had intended to watch her face as he added an ingredient and had the potion explode all over her quarters. He tried another ingredient. Again, the potion absorbed it and nothing happened. Snape took a smear and tested to see that it had remained the same the whole time. After a while he noticed Hermione's widening grin behind him.  
  
"Can't find anything wrong with it can you?" She smirked.  
  
"No, Hermione, I can't, but for your information, I am looking for something wrong. I'm also going to guess that you used thyme to balance the explosive quality of the potion, yes?" She nodded. It was an obvious ploy on Snape's behalf to gain back his composure. He couldn't think that after long hours toiling in front of his cauldrons that some know-it-all would usurp the knowledge from beneath him. In the end, he sighed. She had found the answer and it was time to move on. To the next phase.  
  
They stood there in her room for a while before, neither of them speaking, until Severus sighed again and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Good work, Granger."  
  
"Err, yes, um, Severus do you want to start the next part?" She asked, trying to end the somewhat akward situation. It wasn't that she didn't like it. It wasn't often that the exalted potions master handed out a comment like that, if that was ever at all.  
  
"I'll just go down to get you the next bit of information you should have. I should tell you that even though your potion works now it might not work with the finished product. You might need to modify it in the end, so I wouldn't be so proud just yet." He left the room, gently shutting the door behind him as he did so. In her room Hermione heard him sigh once more at what she assumed was his defeat at her hands, and she smiled. She waited until she was sure that he was clear of her corridor to laugh out loud. After all, she was tired and she didn't really care who heard her or what she was doing.  
  
As suddenly as she started, she stopped. There was another knock at the door . She opened the door to the face of Draco.  
  
"What's so funny, Hermione?" He looked around her room, undoubtedly for signs of Snape.  
  
"So where did you disappear to, my darling-ferret?" She smiled at him reassuringly. He let the ferret term go, as he knew she didn't mean it, that much.  
  
"Oh, just roaming around, being a few shadows, all that kind of spy stuff." He drawled out lazily as he sat down next to her on a couch and draped his legs over her knees. She didn't seem to mind as she patted his knee hoping that he would go on.  
  
"Who's shadows, Draco?" She asked firmly.  
  
"Oh, you know I can't resist when you use that tone with me," he pouted, she raised an eyebrow and looked intently at him. He sighed, "Uncle Severus and yourself and the rest of the tea party. I have to look like I'm doing something you know."  
  
"Okay, so what have you got to report to dear old Voldy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, only that you and Snape are really easy to follow around when you're not being sneaky."  
  
"What do you mean easy to follow around?"  
  
"You're always relatively close, he's in the dungeons, you're in the dungeons looking for him. You're in the library, he's in the infirmary, see very close. I start to wonder about you two."  
  
"Really." She said deadpan. He took the hint and pulled himself to a sitting position and patted her on the forearm, then he encircled her shoulders.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione, you've got me, I'll save you from Uncle Severus, unless it's you who's following him around for some sinister purpose?" He looked straight into her face, trying not to laugh as he continued in a seductive purr, "Ooh, Severus, I want you to touch me, be mine for all of eternity, mm." He cuddled up to her as he said it and it was her turn to laugh and push him away. Got up with her and chased her around her quarters. "Ooh, Severus, put your throbbing manhood into me," more giggles, even Draco couldn't control himself, "I want to stroke you until you call my name, Seve-" He stopped in mid sentence and mid stride, which perhaps wasn't the best thing because he lost his balance and fell over, making Hermione laugh even more and Severus to raise a nonplussed eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh, Uncle Severus, how are you?" He smiled foolishly, Snape remained unmoved.  
  
"Hello, Severus, did you like his interpretation? Very like me don't you think?" She laughed again at Draco standing awaiting some sort of punishment and Severus's bemused expression. He walked in a subdued fashion towards her with the papers.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should read these notes, and we'll talk to the others about it tomorrow night. He handed them to her then he left, as quickly as he had come, Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a while, then Hermione broke out in laughter again.  
  
"Great, why didn't you tell me he had come in, Granger, now I wont be able to face him for ages. How much did he hear anyway?"  
  
"Oh, not much, only the part where you said you wanted him bad," She broke out in peels of laughter again. "You know, I think he left because you hurt his feelings. That's not very nice of you Draco, she squealed as Draco tackled her onto the couch, straddled her beneath him and started to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
Only halfway down the corridor, Severus sprinted back to the room, drawn by Hermione's squeals He opened the door.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" He stammered, and seeing her, he immediately wished that he had just kept walking. "I'm sorry, I seem to be interrupting you, I'll be going now, um, goodnight, see you both tomorrow." And again he retreated.  
  
Severus couldn't help but feel down and somewhat disgusted as he left Hermione's room, where she was busy at foreplay with Draco. Just the thought of anyone wanting to do that with Draco made him want to invest his stomach in a foreign bank far away, where he couldn't throw it up. Maybe with no work to be done, tonight would be an early night for him. So Severus went to bed, and lay there for a long while tossing a turning before he could get some sleep.  
  
Hermione and Draco, however, stayed up for a while longer reading over the texts on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to get you back for tickling me, you know," She said after a while.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are, 'Mione."  
  
"You'll see," she said and continued to read her piece of parchment. "You know, after that, Severus probably thinks that we're together now, a couple my dear little ferret-ty." Hermione chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You know, it would be funny to act like a couple, my darling Hermione- kins," Draco leant over and placed his arms around her shoulders, she moved him off straight away.  
  
"No." She looked straight at him and he straightened himself up and continued to read. After a while they each got tired and Draco retreated to his own chambers after Hermione refused to let him stay in hers.  
  
"Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
"Night, Draco." She kissed him on the cheek as he left.  
  
"Bet Severus's is jealous now, he didn't get this." Draco chuckled and Hermione laughingly pushed him out into the corridor.  
  
A/N: well? Review ^_^  
  
-Kenobi. 


End file.
